Memorias de un condenado
by Graywolf-kun
Summary: bueno este fic es de mi creacion y nacio en base a una tarea de Lengua que debia hacer, narrar un relato de un hombre condenado a muerte por asesinato, pero al profe no le gusto mucho y me puso un 4... vete al  %·&·& viejo de "· % &%·/&·
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado mas de cinco años desde que vi el ultimo rayo del sol, aquí estoy, en el lugar mas oscuro de la sociedad por un crimen que cometi... Pero no niego haberlo hecho ni digo haber sido encerrado aquí injustamente. Pero me gustaria ver otra vez el rostro de mi hijo de 7 años, bueno ahora tendra 12 años y quizas ya no recuerde que yo estoy aquí, o tal vez lo sepa y el me odia por lo que hice.

Necesitaba el dinero asi que una tarde de mis 48 años sali con una capucha en mi rostro para que nadie me viese y una chamarra negra para pasar desapercibido, entre en un viejo negocio de comidas que no tenia mucha proteccion a pesar de estar cerca de la comisaria de Texas y con una pistola de 9 mm en manos apunte al joven empleado del lugar que asustado correspondio a mis demandas. Todo el dinero que habia recaudado en un dia fue puesto por el mismo en una bolsa negra de tela que yo habia llevado para poder escapar, eran cerca de unos 1500 dolares o un poco mas.

Lamentablemente los policías habian oído dela personas que deje ir, mujeres y niños de cualquier edad, ellos habian oido de mi ataque a la tienda de comida rapida "Fast food at home" e inmediatamente vinieron a por mi para detenerme. Pero antes que ellos llego la desesperacion atraida por las sirenas de los oficiales y comence a preocuparme de que mi plan fallara y yo terminase aquí. No pude soportarlo y cuando llego la policia abri la balacera impactando un coche, destruyendo el cristal parabrisas y perforando el asiento en el interior. La policia respondio con otra bala y logro ingresar en el lugar, asustado dispare a la nada y por estupidez mia impacte en el pecho del joven que fue mi victima, un joven de unos 23 años, no mas... murio instantaneamente, fue como un golpe para mi y no lo soporte, solo tire el arma y me entregue.

Los periodistas llegaron como moscas buscando basura y lo primero que mostraron fueron los impactos de balas, despues el joven muerto y por ultimo mi rostro en television, alli mi hijo vio mi rostro y vio lo que su padre habia hecho, alli vio que su padre se convirtio en un criminal y desde entonces su mirada no ha sido la misma, ahora es fria y culposa, como si el me odiase por lo que hice.

Despues de eso, fui llevado a corte por el crimen de un estudiante universitario de 23 años y condenado a pena capital, primero mi familia me visitaba, ahora no veo ni sus sombras, despues mis amigos dejaron de venir. Y ahora, faltando solo un mes para que mi condena se efectue y siga al joven que mate, ni siquiera los policias se acercan a la fria celda que se convirtio en una pesadilla que esta por convertirse en realidad y solo aquí espero el dia en que me ejecuten.

Me merezco la condena del hombre, que es mi ejecucion, pero la condena divina es que mate se este vengando desde el mas alla, haciendo que mi soledad me consuma esperando el dia en que haya de morir, pero he de morir en la soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

Llego el día, pase contando día tras día hasta esta fecha, la que según ellos sería mi último almanaque.

Aún recuerdo a ese juez, sentado allí, frente mío con todo el poder de su mazo diciendo que mi crimen seria pagado con la misma moneda… pena de muerte por homicidio culposo.

Morir siempre fue parte de la vida, un ser que nace algún día debe morir, pero saber exactamente la fecha y hora del último suspiro que sentiría en mi vida, no ha sido más que una tortura permanente para mi desde ese día hace casi diez años, cada tic del reloj era más doloroso que una puñalada, cada tac era sentir el tiempo perdido en una celda, cada minuto era extrañar más la que una vez fue mi familia y cada día era un paso sin vuelta atrás.

Me despertaron del sueño para vivir la pesadilla, no alcance a abrir los ojos que sentí el frio alrededor de mis muñecas y luego la presión de no sentir la libertad, una simple orden y me levante de la dura cama que me soporto por diez largos años y el agudo ruido de mi celda cerrando con fuerza seguido de los que serían mis últimos pasos junto con la despedida entre burlas y quizás, porque no, algún sincero sentimiento de tristeza de los que me decían eran mis compañeros.

Cada paso que daba por ese largo pasillo que llevaba a la habitación donde solo reposaba una silla era como sentir las palmadas en la espalda de aquellos que una vez se preocuparon por mí, era extraño, sentía que tenía mucho más en mí, que aun tenía esperanzas para mi vida, pero mi mente me decía que me merecía lo que pasaría, eso en cierto modo me daba una calma que muchos en mi lugar no sentirían jamás.aso

Sentarme allí no fue más que firmar mi contrato con la muerte y esperar mis últimos segundos en una calma casi inhumana, sintiendo el miedo a la muerte constante pero a su vez la mirada del joven cuya vida termine sobre mi como si el disfrutara de este momento, me merecía esto, por eso lo aceptaba, pero no podía dejar de sentir miedo…

Mis ojos observaban inquietos el lugar mientras el cura pagado pedía al Señor por mi alma pecadora y que mi castigo fuese leve, pero mi atención encontró en foco a una mujer casi anciana junto con un muchacho de unos 21 años a su lado que cargaba un bebe dormido en sus brazos…

Parecia ser mentira, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero no, eran ellos, mi esposa, hijo y al parecer nieto quienes habían venido aquí a ver mi último aliento, la sola mirada de ellos, no había pena, ni culpa, ni vergüenza en sus ojos, al contrario, parecían verme con ojos de perdón, fue lo último que vi antes de que pusieran esa capucha negra sobre mi cabeza y cegaran mi vista, parecía como si aquí me hubieran perdonado…

Solo pude sonreír, decir gracias una última vez y en pocos segundos sentí como algo recorría todo mi cuerpo, luego no sentí nada, no vi ni oí nada, solo era obscuridad, ya había partido.


End file.
